The present invention relates to message delivery systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a message delivery systems wherein a specific reply message is generated based upon a specific type of inquiry utilizing a centralized message database.
Due to the increase in customer service based industries there is a need for effective messaging and routing systems which supply a greeting or message in response to an inquiry (such as a telephone call), while routing the inquiry to a qualified agent. Several different systems have been utilized in an attempt to provide effective messaging and routing systems, for instance, some systems utilize a collection of physical operators which receive incoming calls and route them to the desired agents. While another system allows a caller to select the desired agent through a touch tone selection method, wherein the caller dials the extension of the desired service agent and is connected to a singular greeting associated with the extension of the chosen service agent. Yet another system provides a caller with a single number associated with a particular area of service, wherein the caller is greeted by a standard greeting message and then placed in a queue to await the next available service agent to answer their inquiry.
Each of the aforementioned message or greeting systems essentially utilize the same principle, in that a generic recording is provided to the caller without regard to the caller""s inquiry type. For instance, if a caller has a software inquiry, the caller is typically given a generic message in response to a standard software inquiry. Moreover, the message or greeting is typically not in the voice of the agent who will eventually service the caller, thereby making the message or greeting impersonal to the caller. Further, the message may not be directed toward the type of problem that the caller is experiencing. For instance, in the above example, the same caller that has a software inquiry may be calling about a warranty question related to the software and not necessarily about a technical question related to the software, but may nevertheless be connected with an agent who is qualified to only answer the technical questions only and not warranty questions.
Moreover, if the recorded greeting or message is associated with a particular agent, the greeting or message is typically maintained on the agent""s own greeting device, such as a personal computer or other device. Such devices do not typically offer a selection of messages which can be played to a caller based on the caller""s inquiry type. Moreover, the messages recorded by the agent are typically not under supervision or central control, whereby the agent may record messages which might be considered to be improper in view of a desired corporate profile.
It is therefore desirable to provide a centralized message delivery system which allows the caller to be associated with a particular call or inquiry type, wherein a particular agent is chosen having the necessary qualifications to address the particular call type or inquiry. Additionally, it is desirable to have a message or greeting, which is played to the caller during connection to the agent, which also corresponds to the particular call or inquiry type. Further, in order to personalize the call, the message or greeting played to the caller should be in the voice of the particular agent who was chosen as having the necessary qualifications to address the particular call type or inquiry.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for generating a message in response to an inquiry. Embodiments of the present invention generate such a message by applying the inquiry to a data table contained within a receiving device, wherein a call identifier is associated with the inquiry. An agent is then selected from an agent group corresponding to the call identifier. The call identifier is then supplied to an interface message device, wherein an agent message associated with the selected agent is chosen from an agent message database based upon the call identifier. Accordingly, the agent message is then supplied to the source of the inquiry.
In an embodiment of the invention, the call identifier is associated with the inquiry based upon a determined inquiry type.
In another embodiment of the invention, the agent is selected based upon a correlation between the call identifier and at least one attribute associated with the agent.
In particular embodiments of the present invention, the interface message device is external to the receiving device.